Anthology Of Interest 6
by TheWritingGirl14
Summary: Another Anthology of Interest joins FanFiction! Please read and review!


**Hello Fanficfans! I'm back! (Not that I really went anywhere, but I'm back with a brand new story!)**

**I spent at least 2+ weeks on this so I apologize if it's not good.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Anthology Of Interest**

**Bender's Anthology**

"Good news everyone" the senile Professor walked into the lounge saying. "I just invented the 'What If' machine!".

He was expecting a round of applause or at least cheering, but instead everyone ignored him. "Hello? Did anyone here?"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you!" Bender said.

"Then why aren't you jumping for joy or at least showing the slightest bit of excitement?"

"Um, no offence Professor..." Leela stepped in.

"Yes offence" Bender butted in.

"...but we must have been through this at least 5 times!" Leela continued, ignoring Bender.

"Really" the Professor asked.

"Yes we have" Leela went on. "Remember when..."

"No, I don't remember any of that!" the Professor interrupted suddenly.

"But Professor, I didn't say anything..." Leela started.

"Enough time wasting! Everyone follow me to the inventing room!" the Professor said, walking towards the inventing room. Everyone sighed and followed him.

_The Inventing Room_

"Behold the 'What If?' machine!" the Professor said, pretending that it was a brand new marvellous machine on display.

It looked exactly the same as it did the other times the Professor 'invented it', but nobody could be bothered to explain to him that they had seen it before so the room was filled with sarcastic cheers and a scattered applause.

"Thank you, thank you" he said while bowing. "Now, would anyone like to ask it a question?" he asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Bender pushed pass everyone, jumping up and down saying "I would like to ask it something! Pick me!".

The Professor looked like he was trying to pick someone out of the crowd, completely ignoring Bender. "Hmm, this is a tough decision".

"No, it isn't you fool! Pick me!" Bender yelled at him, trying to catch his attention.

"Okay, I pick... Bender!" he said, having finally come to a decision.

"At last, it took you long enough!" He said, pushing the Professor to the ground as he ran towards the 'What If?' Machine.

"What do you want to ask it Bender?" he asked, after being helped back up by Hermes and Amy.

"Can I help you with your question Bender?" Fry asked.

"No I'm fine meatbag. What I want to ask is..."

"What if you were 500ft tall?" Fry interrupted him.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? That's what I thought he was going to say!".

"We did that already. He died at the end remember?" Leela corrected him.

"When did that happen?"

"I'd say towards the end of our second year working at Planet Express".

"Oh, okay then. Continue Bender".

Bender clears his throat. "As I was saying..."

"Oh, I just had another thought!" Fry interrupted him again.

"Really, that's a first" Leela muttered under her breath.

"What if you were a human being? That would be so much fun!"

Fry saw that everyone was staring at him again.

"What?"

They continued staring at him.

"Let me guess, we did this already?".

Everyone nodded.

"When did this happen? Was it towards the end of our second year again?".

Leela was about to answer but Bender stepped in. "Towards the end of our third year actually. I died in that one too. Now can I please say my question now?". Fry nodded. "Finally! Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" he said looking at Fry. "What if I was the most famous cook in the world?".

As soon as he finished saying the question, an image appeared on the screen.

* * *

**Licence to Poison**

"So, how are my favourite customers?"

"Oh, were doing just fine Bender" Fry said.

"Good, and how do you like the food?".

"Oh, it's fabulous Bender, just fabulous" Fry commented, taking a bite out of the food, with everyone soon following his lead.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Dessert coming right up!" Bender said, walking off into the kitchen.

They waited until Bender had shut the door to the kitchen completely before spitting out the food that they were forced to eat.

"Oh my God, this food taste horrible!" Fry remarked.

"I agree!" said Leela. "You would think that when a robot has access to the finest ingredients available, his food would taste much better than it used to, but Bender's food has somehow gotten worse".

"This food is so bad, even he's not eating it!" said Hermes, pointing at Zoidberg. "And this is the same weird-looking lobster thing that ate all the garbage in the dumpster yesterday!".

Zoidberg dived under the table. "It's true, it's true! I'm sorry! I was the one who ate it all!".

"Spleck!" was Amy's reaction.

"Remind me, how did Bender become head of 'Elzar's' restaurant again?" Fry asked.

"Well, Elzar accidentally ate some of Bender's food that was sent to him and he died from a very bad case of food poisoning".

"Wait, I thought that Elzar loved Bender's cooking so much, he handed him the ownership of the restaurant because he knew that he could never produce food as good as Bender's food".

"No Fry, that's the rumour Bender spread around the Internet" Amy said.

"Anyway, Bender threatened everyone into voting for him to take over the restaurant and now here we are".

"Oh yeah. Is that when he started to go power mad?" Fry asked.

"Oh my yes!" the Professor said. "He pays me a huge amount of money to send you lot off to deliver lethal food to different rulers of different countries and/or planets and then for unknown reasons they give up their role of ruler and pass it on to Bender!".

"Though we're pretty sure that it has something to do with the food" Leela commented.

"The food? Oh no! I'm gonna die!" Fry yelled.

Leela sighed. "No, you're not".

"How do you know?".

"Have you swallowed any of the food?".

"Of course not!".

"Then you're not going to die!".

"Oh yeah".

"Shush my friends" Zoidberg said from underneath the table. "Don't talk so loud, he can hear us".

"So?" Fry asked.

"Don't you remember what happened to that person that insulted his cooking? He was never seen again...".

"Shmelax Zoidberg, he can't hear us. He sound-proofed his kitchen remember?" Amy said.

"Are you sure?" Zoidberg said while coming out from underneath the table slowly.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to be free from all distractions and needed to have complete silence when creating one of his 'masterpieces'" said Amy.

"Yeah, what she said you stinking parasite!" Hermes said, while Zoidberg sat back in his chair.

"Speaking of his 'masterpieces', what are we going to do with... this" Leela said, pointing at the food.

"I know" Fry said, taking the plates and throwing them out the window.

Before anyone could say anything, Bender comes into the room wearing an apron, a chef's hat and carrying a cake and everyone fell silent. "Hey guys, dessert's ready... What happened to the plates?" Bender asked them while setting the cake on the table.

"Zoidberg ate them!" Fry yelled suddenly.

"Yeah, whatever" Bender said, not sounding surprised about the news about Zoidberg. "Here's dessert! I hope you guys like summer-fish cake!".

"Summer-fish cake?" Fry said, trying to disguise his disgusted face with a fake smile.

Bender produced plates from his chest cavity and started cutting slices of the cake and giving them to his friends. "Yeah, you know, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, tuna, mackerel, salmon, cod plus other things like dirt and worms and a few rocks covered in mud, the way you humans like them".

"Sounds delicious" Leela said through clenched teeth.

"Well dig in then! While you do that, I'll go clean the kitchen" Bender said, on the way to the kitchen.

When they were sure that Bender had shut the door to the kitchen, everyone looked at Fry.

"What's the plan now hotshot?" Leela asked him.

"Well firstly, I'm glad you think that I'm hot" Fry said winking at her.

Leela rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And thirdly, my plan is this" he said standing up, taking the plates and throwing them out the window. "And that is the last we'll ever see of..." he wasn't able to complete his sentence as someone from outside threw the plates back at him and hit him in the head, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"Stop throwing this stuff at us!" people in the street were yelling.

"Well, now what are we going to go?" Leela said closing the window to drown out the sound of the people in the street.

"I know!" Zoidberg yelled. He collected all the plates and went into the men's room.

_About 100 or so flushes later_

When Zoidberg came back, he was carrying empty plates and Fry had regained consciousness. Everyone took a plate for him and put it in front of them.

Bender entered the room. "I see that you liked eating that! You cleaned off the plates! Remind me to give you this again the next time you lot eat here".

"Great" Amy said through clenched teeth.

"Brilliant, now here's your bill!".

"What?" everyone said.

"Here is your bill" Bender said slowly, putting it down on the table. "What, you thought that I would let you eat here for free?".

"Well, yeah! We're your best friends!" Leela said.

"Wait a minute. First of all, everyone here except Zoidberg are my best friends! Second of all, just because nearly all of you are my best friends doesn't mean that you can get free eating privileges here!"

"But earlier today you said that you would take care of it for us!" said Fry.

"What I meant was that I would take extra care in preparing your food you meatbags! What did you think I meant?".

"But earlier you said that we were your favourite customers!" said Hermes.

"That's when I thought I you were paying! Now, what about my $500?".

"But on here it says $400!" Amy said, holding the check up.

"Yeah, well I changed it! $500 please!".

"I haven't got any money on me. Does anyone else?".

Everyone shock their heads.

"Any why doesn't anyone have any money on them?" Bender said, sounding frustrated.

"Because we thought we were getting a free meal!" Zoidberg said.

"Yeah, and he never has any money on him anyway!" said Hermes, pointing at Zoidberg.

"Well, I'd expect this from Zoidberg but everyone else you should be ashamed of yourselves! Now what am I going to do with you cheapskates?"

_The next day_

"I can't believe that you're forcing us to work in your restaurant Bender!" Fry said.

"That's what you get for trying to skip out on the bill! Now, you can start by unblocking the toilets. For some reason they're blocked again". He handed them each a plunger and set them off to work.

"Thanks a lot Zoidberg!" Hermes said, hitting him on his arm.

"I still don't believe that he's making us do this" said Leela.

"I know, it's degrading!" Amy said, trying to figure out which end of the plunger goes into the toilet.

"Bender can be evil at the best of times but this is really pushing it to the limit" Fry said.

"Something must be done to stop him. And I think I know how to. I have an idea. What we do is..." Leela started to reveal the plan but then she stopped when she heard a sudden banging on the door.

"I hear a lot of talking, but not enough plunging! Get back to work!" they heard Bender yell.

"I'll tell you later" Leela whispered before getting back to unblocking the toilets, which wasn't pleasant for anyone.

_Later that day_

"Oh, these darn owls!" Bender said trying to catch them. He failed to after the owls flew out off the open window. "Looks like owl pie is off the menu for a while" he said, throwing the net he was holding on the ground. "What shall I do now?".

"Come outside Bender" came a voice from outside, which was obviously fake.

"Fry, is that you?" he said, taking a wild guess.

"No, it's not" came Fry's voice. "I mean, who is this Fry that you are speaking about?" Fry said, putting on the fake voice again.

"I know it's you Fry".

"Look, will you just hurry up and come outside already?" he said, sounding stressed.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist" Bender said, heading outside.

On the way outside, he saw a dark figure standing in the shadows. It seemed to notice Bender and walked towards him. And soon emerging out of the shadows was...

"Hello Bender".

"Hello Fry, what a surprise" said Bender, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"I know, it's a great reveal, but I need to tell you something" he said coming closer.

"What is it? I haven't got all day!" he said impatiently. "Couldn't this wait until I got home?".

"No, this can't wait, it needs to be said now" he said, standing close to Bender, so that they're face-to-face. He leaned in closer and whispered "I'm sorry".

"Sorry? It's too late to apologize for trying to skip out on the check. You'll still be working for me tomorrow".

"That's not what I'm sorry about" Fry said, stepping backwards.

"Really, you should be. What are you sorry about?".

"This. Get him."

Suddenly, the police came out of hiding from all different directions, one was carrying handcuffs, some were carrying lightsabers to hit him with and some, including Leela and the others, were holding magnets.

"You're under arrest for homicide".

"Homicide? That makes no sense!".

"Alright fine, it's mainly for your horrid cooking!".

"My cooking? How dare you! I want my lawyer!".

"Your lawyer died after eating your cooking remember?" Fry stepped in to say.

"Shut up Fry! I must at least have a fair trial!".

Judge Whitey suddenly appeared out of nowhere saying "I hearby find you guilty of cooking foul food. The sentence is execution. Take him there immediately so he won't cook his revenge on us".

"This is stupid! None of it makes sense!" Bender said while being dragged off by the police. "You'll all regret this! When I die, I will be haunting you all!".

Everyone was soon following them.

_The execution room_

While they were getting ready to execute Bender, Leela went to comfort Fry.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" he said sadly.

"Are you sure? It's not everyday you get your best friend arrested and then receive the death sentence".

Fry gives her a look. "It was your idea!" he said, looking away from her.

"OK fine, it was my idea". Seeing that Fry is upset, she says "I'm sorry Fry, but it had to be done. It was the only way to stop him" she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're fine?".

"Yes I'm sure. I just don't understand why this didn't happen ages ago".

"The police could never get near Bender, what with all the security systems and all, but when they arrested him, he was defenceless".

"Would everyone please be seated and be quiet, it is now time for the execution to start" the announcer-guy said.

"You idiots! You'll pay for this! You'll all pay! Oh, you're so going to regret this!" Bender was yelling at everyone.

His cries were ignored as the executioner put on the black mask, grabbed hold of the switch and pull it down...

* * *

As the image faded away, the room was filled with silence.

"Well, that sucked!" Bender said, breaking the silence. "That was long, boring and none of it made any sense!".

"I thought it was quite funny" Fry said.

"I thought it was okay but it was a bit long and the death at the end was unnecessary" said Leela.

"Yeah! How come I always die at the end of these things? And another thing, my cooking is not that bad, right guys?" Bender asked, turning to face everyone.

No one answered.

"Right?" Bender said angrily.

There was a bit of hesitation before everyone started saying things like "No Bender", "Of course not Bender" and "That story was built on lines Bender".

"Thanks guys! Right, I'm off to make brunch!" he said, putting a chef's hat on and walked off.

Everyone cheered when Bender was leaving the room, however, when the door shut, they all started crying.

* * *

**Okay, that wasn't the best of fics but I'm still learning!**

**Certain things to know:**

**1) It's called AOI 6 because there are 5 different AOI stories on fanfic  
2) When Fry is suggesting questions for Bender to ask, they are questions that Bender asked in the series (obvious I know but I thought I put this incase anyone didn't get it)  
3) When Leela/Bender said that it happened towards the end of their second/third year of Planet Express, that's technically true, it happened towards the end of the second/third season.  
4) There were references to other fics in this but I didn't want to be accused of stealing stories + it made the story longer so I cut it out  
5) This was longer but I had to cut some bits out**

**I hope you like it! Look out for the next one!**

**Please review! Especially if you didn't it. I like to know how to make the next one better. (CONSTUCTIVE CRITISM ONLY! If it's not, I WILL BLOCK YOU!) Although, it would be better if you did like it. (please say why you liked it)**

**Be on the look out for other stories by me. If you want to know what I'm up to, check out my profile.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
